PS: Get Out Alive
by ButterflyEffect0.4
Summary: After Souta gets turned into a vampire, Kagome chose to move in a small town on the world in order to hide him and the Shikon no Tama. But when soon after Stefan Salvatore comes in their class and dead bodies turn up, she realize that Mystic Falls may have not been the best choice. Can the Higurashi-siblings protect their new friends from the town's and their own past?
1. Chapter 1: Blood and Peaches

Yeah, just an idea that haunted me. I don't own InuYasha or the Vampire Diaries.

"Talking" _thinking __**Shikon talking **_**_telepathic_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Blood and Peaches

Kagome ripped her head backwards, just in time before the arrow would have hit her. Time seemed to slow down, as she watched it pass by. Not that time really did. Being a time traveler, the miko could fell time move. And right now a closer racing disturbance in time caused by another time traveler warned her about InuYasha's attack coming up from behind. She jumped out of the way, but the hanyou managed to destroy her bow, leaving her defenseless. It did not make a big difference. Her instincts alone had saved her. But now, staring at her crush Inuyasha and the clay Kikyou he called lover, the shock left her incapable of moving. Traitors. ,ran trough her head numbly.  
"InuYasha!" ,a voice shouted. Sango, her weapon sister. Kagome could see her out of the corner of her eye. She stood not far behind her, holding her Hiraikotsu with difficulties. The Final Battle against Naraku had left her with a broken arm and a blue eye. "What the hell are you doing?!" She sounded confused, scared and angry. Despite that all she still manage to look strong.  
But she won't survive another fight. The thought shook Kagome out out of her frozen state. Careful to not raise the attention of the traitors, which were now on Sango, and provoked a early attack, she moved closer to her friend. If either the nendo (=clay) or the hanyou would attack the youkai taijin, she would have to protect her.  
How did this happen? Naraku had died not even five minutes ago. Her arrow had purified the kodoku-hanyou the second her instinct had warned her of Kikyou's attack. They were surrounded by the corpses of thousand youkais. Somewhere in this mess, Miroku, Kiara, Shippo, Koga's pack and Sesshumaru were supposed to be. Seeing as she never really got the hang of aura reading, she had no idea what condition they were in. Kagome shallowed hard and balled her fist. _Not only did you betray us, you chose now of all times?!_  
"Keep out of this!",InuYasha growled, drawing Tessaiga out of a dead ryouyoukai. His ember eyes settled on Kagome. She would have flinched on the hate in them, wouldn't she have been so angry herself. This way however she just stared back. It earned her a growl. "You didn't think we would figure it out, did you? Thought you could get away with it? Have a little fun, eh?! Well to bad, wench! You don't get to bring a war upon us and then just get away with the Shikon no Tama!"  
She flinched, before letting her anger take over. "Stop it! I never wanted a war!" ,she shouted with tears in her eyes. "Believe me, I would give everything to undo it! But that's impossible. All those people who died... who had lost those dear to them... who where played with..." Her shoulders trembled. How dare was he?! "Don't dear to imply I wanted that!" She knew it had been her fault. It was something that haunted her day and night.  
Sango stumbled to stand beside the future miko. "She is right! What is-" - "You do realize that this girl is the reason your village, your family, Kohaku is dead." ,Kikyou spoke up. Even through her glace was sharp, she seemed rather bored. "She did that. She shattered the Shikon no Tama creating a war that cost your village. And Kohaku ... We both know, she wants the completed gem. She would have killed him for his shard, if Naraku wouldn't already have done it."  
"LIE!" Kagome screamed out of the top of her lungs. Sango bit her lips and looked back and fort between the traitors and the school girl, who couldn't believe that fact. "Taijin." ,came a cold voice from directly behind the raven haired girl. She spun around to find Sesshumaru. His armor was broken and his sleeves were ripped, but she couldn't make any wounds out. He must have already healed himself. "Don't be foolish enough to back-stab a loyal ally for the hollow words of a clay." Kagome was about to thank him, when he added: "This Sesshumaru ensures you that this miko is much to weak-hearted to start a war." Said miko scrolled. "And childish. The nendo is simply wanting more power, as she is a soul eater that grows in strength with the souls she consumes and is after the gem."  
"Don't talk about Kikyou like that!",InuYasha growled and sent his kizu no kaze against them. "She is not the soul eater!"  
Sesshumaru jumped gracefully out of the way, while Kagome had to throw herself against Sango to push both out of the line of the attack. Suddenly Kikyou gave an angry cry, making both girls look up. Inuyasha was gone. The nendo aimed at the inudaiyoukai. "Where is InuYasha?"  
The lord of the western lands gave a bored face. "Outside you reach.",he explained, then looking at Kagome. "As much as I hate the hanyou, in order to restore at least a bit of our family's honor I will keep him caged till all of her lies are fished out of his mind and he knows friend from foe."  
His words seemed to tick Kikyou off and she pulled the arrow further back. Kagome throw a rock before even realizing what she did. It hit the soul eater's arm and successfully gained her attention. Suppressing the urge to shallow, she jumped to the side, away from Sango. "I'm your enemy.",she said, sounding braver than she really was. Her enemy gave her a scary smile and turned to shot at her. The time traveler leaped behind a dead, garage-sized pig to escape her reiki filled arrow.  
It turned to ashes, but she was alive and unharmed. Well, except for the claw marks on her back and bruises about everywhere from the previous battle. She ignored the pain and stood, giving the nendo a guarded dead stare. _What now?_,she thought bitterly. _There is no way I could hide anywhere. And my bow is broken, so I can't fight. Sango is thinking about betraying me. Sesshumaru may or may not help me -after all I practically declared this my fight in youkai standards. But without help I going to die. What am I supposed to do now?_ Kikyou aimed her next arrow at her already. _Help!_  
**_Come._** Kagome spun around and raced to the ashes that were left of Naraku. That voice! Even through she had heard it for the first time, she recoiniced it immeadiatly. It was the voice of the Shikon no Tama. She should despice it for all the pain the gem had caused, she knew. But that second she simple felt safe.  
Hearing Kikyou shot, the future miko dropped to the ground. As soon as the light shot over her head to somewhere on the other side of the hill, Kagome raced on. The nendo cursed loudly behind her. Ignoring the new aim at her back, the girl snatched the gem out of the ashes without stopping and spun around. A angry-red glowing arrow already headed her way. Without hesitation she took aim with the bow, that had somehow appeared in her hand. Both arrows hit each other and exploded.  
She starred at the place they had been, before looking down at the bow in shock. It seemed to be made out of a black light. Tilting her head to the side, she studied it. The light was familiar. When Naraku had tainted the Shikon no Tama, it was that light that come from it. The bow was the transformed Shikon! She had problems to wrap her mind around that and heard a dark chuckle. **_Don't worry. It's not permanent. After the fight I will return to my normal form aga- Watch out!_**  
The bow jerked her backwards. Three suntras hit the ground were she had been and broke into flames. Miroku stood not far away with a grim face. "And I was stupid enough to not believe anything Kikyou-sama told us.",he said full of guilt and ripped the Kazana open. Kagome got ripped off her feet, cursing Naraku for making Miroku's curse permanent before his dead. A feral growl cut through the air. Immediately the pull stopped and the girl dropped to her knees. Kiara landed in front of her, dropping a bloody arm and growled a warning at a very shocked Miroku. "Miroku!",screamed Sango and throw her Hiraikotsu at them while running to her fiance.  
Kiara snatched Kagome's collar and jumped out of the way in the sky. The time traveler could have sworn she saw Kikyou smile before a bright red light shot towards them. "Down!",she angrily told her feline friend and shot the other arrow again. As soon as her feet touched the ground, the girl raced forward, aiming at the nendo. **_Don't hold back, little one._**,Shikon whispered. She didn't had to be told. That bitch would pay right now. Her whole body illuminated and she shot. Kikyo's counterattack was lost in the blue reiki, as it lighted the whole clearing in front of her.  
The light ebbed away and Kikyou was gone. It was quieted again. Except for the sobbing and pained noises out of Sango and Miroku's directing. Kagome didn't dare to turn around. Kiara flew next to her. Shikon pulled back in it's gem form. Sesshumaru stood off on the side with a monoton face. Sun was setting behind the trees. The noises were louder than there actually were.

-ooo-

"Let this Sesshumaru get this straight." the inudaiyoukai said slowly. "Neither have you knowlege of why the cursed gem helped you, nor were you able to ever talk to it before. And now your not able to talk to it either." He paused and looked at the miko before him. "This makes no sense. The gem aided your enemies, yet it shielded you when you asked for help. Became your weapon."  
"I know.",she answered, stopping in front of the boneeater well. "But I can feel, I can trust them. No reason to look like that. I didn't say I start doing theire bidding or using them." She signed and looked up to the nightsky and the endless sea of stars. This was not what she thought winning would feel like. They had found the ookami and escaped the taijin and the monk, so she didn't have to fight them. Kaede, who had been watching over Rin and Shippo with Jaken, had taken them in and tend to their wounds. Kagome had bid her tearfull farewell from her adoptive son Shippo, who Kiara had agreed to watch over after she was gone and left with him, before the two traitors could catch up with them. Koga and his pack didn't woke yet, but maybe that was better. Sesshumaru, she know, would leave with his pack upen her departive. Yes, she had to go. Else the war would simple continue. But when Shikon disappeared without a trace ... "I told Kiara and Shippo already, but stay away from Hiroshima." She said and jumped. Youkai didn't say goodbye and he wouldn't understand the human custom as anything but an insult. And she couldn't bear anymore.

-ooo-

"Go Souta!",shouted as loud as she could, earning dirty looks from her mother and grandfather, not she cared. It was the first time Kagome was out since she came home a month ago. Mrs. Higurashi had immediately drove her to the hospital, making her remember that she had come home for the first time while still wounded. It was a good thing in the end, as it turned out that Kaede had poison her. The time traveler didn't worried for the ookami, however, it had been more of a you-killed-my-sister-thing.  
Souta kicked the ball with full strength. The ball hit the net and his team cheered. His sister jumped a little with the audience, till her mother laid a hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing here?",she whispered angry. "You're supposed to be in the hospital, in bed." -"Please, ka-san, this is Souta's game. I couldn't miss it. Beside, that doc gets my nerves. I am nearly healed up. I'm fine."

-ooo-

Hojo took a deep breath, hold the medicine close to his chest and moved to go up the stairs of the Higurashi-shrine. "Kagome is not interested in you." a voice made him stop and turn around. Behind him stood his crush's little brother. He seemed annoyed. "Oh, hallo." the teenager flashed him a smile non then less. "I was just going to se-"  
"She has no interesst in you." -"Eh?", Hojo blinked. The other boy sighned. "She has no interest." -"I don't think I-" -"Has no interest." -"So, it's Kagom-" -"No interest." -"I-" -"Non at all!" The two boys stared each other annoyed.

-ooo-

"So I hear Hojo asked you out again." Eri smiled widly at Kagome. The latter hung her head. She was a legendary miko and what happens on her sixtenth birthsday? Her three friends, who didn't know her had to pull her in the mall, the aquarian, the cinema and into some very girly cosplay cafe. The day was only half over and now they had to talk about Hojo?  
She was about to report back when her mobil phone started ringing. Seeing that it was the shrine's number, she picked up curiously. "Hello?" -"Kagome? Souta is missing!", her grandfather cried on the other end of the line.  
The miko jumped to her feet and raced outside, past and somtimes over cars and towards the shrine, not caring for trafic. "What happened?",she asked her grandfather, trying to remain a clam voice. While her grandfather told her, how the boy's teachers had found blood in the boy's changing rooms after gym, she tried to controll her fear. Missing? More like kidnap! And most likly because of her. She changed her direction towards Souta's school. She had no time to get her bow. Souta might not have that time. "I get him back." _SOUTA!_  
Police was already present, when she ran in the school. They and the teacher called out to her when she moved past them to the gym. The boy's changing room was marked by yellow Keep-out-tape. She ignored it and moved in the room, much to the protest of the crimial investigators. Giving them her best Sesshumaru-glace, she kneeled down and studied the floor. Blood on the floor and the lockers -she forced down the urge to poke out of fear.  
For a normal everyday human, there were no traces of the attacker. Only enough blood to tell her that Souta was not attacked by a human being. He... She had to find him soon or he would be death. "Who is that girl?! And why did you let her in here?!" Kagome gulped and looked closer. Not being able to sence auras, she had practice a lot to track all kinds of youkais.  
There. Light, extremly light. Her enemy was faster than the human eye, but she could still see his tracks. They lead out of the room. Then left. In the hall, she stoped again. To many footprints. Dammit! She kneeled down again, the detective followed her interessted. "Get me one of those guys here.",he whispered to his patners. "She found something..." -"That is his sister...",a other voice said. "Higurashi Kagome." -"Wha-"_ Found it!_ Kagome practially crawled over the flor to not lose the track, that suprisedly leaded deeper in the building and up to the third floor. By here it was easy enough to follow them, that she could walk upright again. They ended by an open window. Below was a fence and a river, that run past the school.  
Her fist started shaking. "No..." She jumped out. Graping hold before hitting the river, she hung on the fence, looking around. Nothing. Not one thing. Biting her lips, she hold back tears. The attacker used the river to dissapear. Souta with him ... _Souta..._ Kagome shoke uncontrollable. _No. No, no,no,no..._  
_**He went down to the closed up underground station.**_ She jumped in the river. Kagome didn't wasted time thinking about why Shikon would help her again. They did. And she needed to save Souta. That was all that mattered. So she ran. Two blocks away was the station. Bursting through the doors, she shouted: "Souta!" It was a stupid warning to the kidnapper, but it would keep him -hopefully- away from her little brother.  
True be told, she heard something hit the ground to her right. The door snapped close behind her. Darkness all around. Kagome waited. The youkai threw itself on top of her, wanting to bit her neck. And jumped off her screaming. Rolling to her feet, the raven haired girl ripped the door open again. Another scream. Facing her enemy, Kagome found a burned, arm-less girl of Souta's age rolling on the ground in pain just outside the sun light. _I did the arms, but ... The sunlight?_ she thought at once.  
Abondan the thought, she walked in the dark to the right. Barely autionsable breaths came from there. She made out an body in a odd angle on the floor and felt the tears roll. Picking up Souta unsure, she carried him in the sunlight. There seemed to be bite wounds everywhere, he was one bloody mess. His back was brocken. He was dieing... No...  
"Souta..."she whispered. She didn't know how to use her powers for healing.  
His brown eyes fluttered open and it ripped her apart. Being a warrior, she knew that look. He knew. Knew she couldn't save her. It was acceptance and fear. She leanded over him, so he could see her. This... Joy filled his eyes open settling on her. How could he fell joy when dieing? That was wrong. So wrong.  
_**Vampire blood can heal.**_ Shikon said thoughtfully. Kagome looked at the gem around her neck._ You sure? Were is the next one._ The gem was quiet a painful second. _**The thing over there.**_ Not listening anymore, Kagome scambled over to the girl and pulled her in the sunlight to Souta. The light burned the girl. **_Well, it will keep him with you in any case._**the youkai gem added in an afterthought, but it was lost to the miko, who purified the vampire's head, when it tried to bite the boy, and pulled the neck over his mouth. "Drink!",she urged the shocked eleven year old. "Trust me."  
Hesitantly he sucked at the large wound, his eyes not leaving his sister's. Suddenly his eyes rolled back and his body slummed together. "Souta!" Throwing the vampire away, Kagome shook her brother softly on the shoulders. _Wake up! Wake up..._ **_It needs time._** "What?!" she growled, but Shikon clamly answered. _**The blood will bring him back. Police is coming. You have to get him out of here, if you wanna keep him.**_  
Kagome hesitated, before picking him up and running down the old tunnels.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: Vampire in the Shrine

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the bad formatting in the last chapter, I try betterment. I own a pen, but Vampire Diaries and InuYasha were claimed by other people.

* * *

Chapter 2: Vampire in the Shrine

Souta had a worse headache than ever before in his life. Rubbing the back of his head, he sat up and looked around. He was sitting on the floor of a ruin of house. There were cracks in the walls and holes in the roof. "What happen..."he groaned. Then he remembered. The transfer student... she... Flinching, he immediately felt for wounds.  
"They're are healed." his sister called. He turned and saw her coming in the room, flipping her phone shut. She still wore her blue sundress and white blouse, but the latter had a tiny drop of blood on it. Somehow it demanded his attention.  
She studied him carefully. "Are you alright?",she asked and sat down beside him. "Shikon told me that the blood would heal you. But I don't know anymore myself about ...this method. So tell me if you fell anything unusual, okay?" She tucked a stray hair behind his ear. "Even if it seems meaningless, tell me." Her hazel eyes bored into his earth-colored ones. "Souta?"  
The boy shook his head lightly to clear his head. "My head is killing me.",he told her slowly. "What happened? Where are we?" His sister had saved him and ... he took a deep breath... gave him blood to drink -that was all he remembered. Everything after that was black. He groaned. The pain seemed to increase. Light fell through a broken window and got his last nerve. "Can we go somewhere dark?"  
Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Sure." She help him up and carefully lead him in the dark floor. "We're in downtown Tokyo. The part where they don't look twice at blood bathed people. I had to hid you from the police. But I did call ojii-san and told him what happened, so don't worry." There was a part she left out, but he had the feeling, he didn't want to know. "The clothes I found on the way here, in case you were wondering."  
He blinked and looked down. His clothes were gone. Instead he wore a white business shirt and a sightly to big jeans. How come that he hadn't noticed? Sitting down, he hold his head in his hands. It hurt so. "Nee-san...",he whimpered. She knelt beside him and hugged him. Suddenly the headache lessen and was replaced by something else. "Nee-san, I'm hungry..."he said, breathing in her scent. _Her scent?_ That thought woke from his trance and moved a bit away.  
A light chuckle escaped Kagome. "Hungry? Fine, there is a small restaurant across the street. Lot of shady people in there, but I've seen worse. Shall we see, what they're got." Her brother followed her kinda numbly thought the house and over the street. The miko never let him out of her sight, but was not surprised. He had been death. A fact she never would forgive herself, but explained his behavior and headache. Shikon had also mentioned that he would have to 'fed' after he wakes before he went back to I-won't-talk-to-you-no-matter-how-much-you-scream-at-me. So maybe there were no other side effects.  
Everyone in the restaurant stared, when the siblings walked in. Most had tattoos and piercings all over their bodies, which was in Japan a proof of membership by the Yakuza. Souta looked around curiously, while staying close to Kagome, and tried to ignore his returning pain. A big, muscular man with a dirty apron blocked they way. "Got lost, kids?",he smiled friendly, but his scars made it look scary. The eleven year old had to hold back a smile, when his sister's eyes turned cold enough to make the man shiver. "Oh? So you can't eat here, wannabe?"  
The man then was quick to lead them to a table on the wall and take their orders. Kagome raised an eyebrow when her brother ordered the whole card. "Hungry much, eh?",she smiled after the man left. It earned her a guilty smile. "Sorry." -"It's alright. Possible side effect." -"That's ... Your birthday..." He looked away. "Sorry for ruining it."  
Blinking once, twice, she tried to process what he said. "You get... and you worry about..." She shook her head, then laughed loud. "You're impossible!" Calming down, she smiled at the surprised boy. "That was really the last of my worries. Don't worry, it sucked anyway. Just -don't get hurt again."  
Nodding slowly, Souta scratched his hurting head. "Don't wanna see the low-life that tries to get past you.",he said, earning a annoyed glace from the neighbor table. "Oh, yeah?",the teenage boy there growled, apparently drunk. "Stop barking around, shrimp. You think that girly there could stop a yakuza? What for a fool are you?"  
Massaging his temples to ease at least a part of the pain, that became increasingly louder. There were voices everywhere. It made his ears ring. "You're the fool.",he growled back at the red hair, not having the nerve for that jerk. "She is at least a hundert times stronger than you. So shut up and annoy someone else, baka."  
"Souta, behave.",Kagome scrolled lightly. That he would use such words, he must be in a lot of pain. True, the guy was annoying and she would really like to smack him, but then she would have to deal with his buddies. She had no experience with bullets and didn't want to figure out while Souta was on risk. Ready to apologize, she turned to the red hair.  
He had already stood up and was drawing his hand back to punch Souta. Without thinking the veteran grabbed his arm and throw him in the wall across the restaurant, where he laid unconscious. Silence followed as everyone present slowly realized what just happened. The next second everyone was on their feet and Kagome shoved Souta under the table.  
Dodging a punch from the left, she brought a knee to the attacker's sensitive spot between his legs, before swinging around and breaking a woman's nose and knocking a third guy over a table at someone with a broken bottle. Kagome flinched when pain shot her left shoulder and rushed forward, pushed the aim of a old man with gun away from Souta's table. Around ten people where shot before the magazine was empty and she snapped his neck. The knifes from some table found themselves in the neck of two other gun-persons. Moving just in time she avoided a hit, the miko turned to her last three opponents. One went down with kick in the neck, the second with a glas shard in the chest and the last was easily knocked out.  
Standing above them headily breathing, Kagome tried to suppress a smile. After all now she would have to await their clan's attack. But man, I missed fighting., she thought, then scowled. I spent to much time with youkai. "You can come out now." she turned to Souta, only to discover that he was no longer under the table. Hearing a sucking noise she looked to the left and her eyes went wide.  
Souta had his nose buried deeply in the chest of one of the shotdown men. He seemed to -to suck the blood out of him. He drank the man's blood! The girl's heart raced as she realized what that meant. "Souta..." Hesitantly she moved beside him and hugged his back. "I'm sorry... so sorry..." Tears went down her face, as her brother greedily sucked the red liquid out of the dead. What had she done? Coming to a decision, Kagome came back to her feet and went in the kitchen. In order to protect Souta she could not allowed any witnesses. Her guilt has to remain second ranked.

-ooo-

They waited for the night, before Kagome light the restaurant on fire. Souta, who was completely shocked at what he had done, followed his sister numbly through the streets. Being partly aware of the guarded look on her face and the massive perfume-stink from her shoulder, he was glad that they didn't encounter a single person on their way home. First when coming to the top of the stairs, he woke out his trance. What a delicious smell...  
Instinctive, Kagome grabbed his hand and raised her reiki a little. Souta flinched back and hissed in pain. But his eyes were back to normal. For a moment the white in them had mixed with red and the veins below them had turned black. Now they were normal again, but it still worried her.  
Souta blinked at his shyly burned hand, then looked up at his sister confused. "Souta! Kagome!",a voice called and their mother came running around the corner. The smell hit him again and he stumbled back in shock. It was her! And he wanted to-! He stared at his sister helplessly.  
"Stay away!" Kagome's harsh words stopped the woman in mid-step. Mrs. Higurashi stared at her daughter in shock. But the miko had already turned back to the boy and studied him. There must be some way through this.

-ooo-

To say the two adult were shocked, was an underestimation. They couldn't believe what happened to Souta. Kagome didn't blame them, she too didn't know how to deal with it, but being a experienced miko, knew better to deal with.  
Using a scared rope from the sengoku jidai she tied Souta up as soon as they got home, to keep him from attacking anyone -something the boy was clearly afraid of. Next she mentally cursed the well for having sealed itself after her final return and thus disabled her from getting information from people who knew their stuff and had report Souta in detail about the other vampire. Apperantly the 'ten' year old girl had been a solar transfer from Rumania, that had already been a week in school before she had attacked him.  
It had destroyed Kagome's sun-sensitive till sun rise. Shocked she had brought him in the basement, where his burns quickly healed. Souta complained about constant hunger and was ice cold. While cafee seemed to help his temperture, the food seemed to make no difference. It forced Kagome to pursued her mother to bring blood bags home from her work as nurse. It was better than the alternative.  
Kagome stayed with Souta day and night, to comfort him and to keep him under control. Their grandfather make up sicknesses for school, but avoided the boy and mumbled about devils and evil non-stop. The only thing they saw from their mother was her pained look when she came to bring the blood before dissapearing in her room. Souta told his sister that all his feeling were more alive than ever before, so much that it was driven him insane at times. It was a reason she often would take the risk of hugging him.  
After a week his control got good enough to not attack anyone in the shrine, so he was allowed up again. Around that time Kagome had also went through most legends of vampires. Normal food was not poison. Garlic was okay, but stinky. Holy water and other christian stuff was uninteressing. Reflection still existed. Souta had to be asked in house when he and Kagome had come home for the first time to pass some barrier, so that one was true. Inhuman strength and speed, true, but needed training if the door in the house wanted handles. Coffins were not going to happen in Souta's opinon. Fire they hadn't tried yet and would not. All kind lights were okay except direct sunlight.  
Direct sunlight however left Kagome wondering. The girl that had attacked Souta had some kind of protection, else she wouldn't have been able to go school. So she researched it like wild in scrolls and Google, till she found a legend of a miko who used socalled 'Forbidden Techniques'. One of her bessings gave the light-sensitive mizutorayoukai the ablility to defy that weakness for the rest of their life and all coming generations. There was no telling if it worked for vampires, but her technique book, her tamachikara, was displayed in a museum in Tokyo, so...  
Her thoughts that day were interrupted when two men came in the living room, where sat with Souta watching TV. It was already dark outside and a glace at the clock told Kagome that it was already eleven o'clock. She gave her mother, who had let them in, a curious look and put the scroll away to stand up and meet them. "Good evening." she said, studying them.  
"Good evening, Misses Higurashi." nodded the first men at her. "I'm Inspector Kuromaki, this is my partner Inspector Shoiro. You and your family have refused several invitation to our place. One could nearly think you would not want anyone find the kidnapper of your brother." He stopped to give her a serious stare that should have been scary.  
Kagome forced a little smile. "I'm sorry if we have seem rude. But I thought it more important to see after my brother.",she explained and offered them a seat on the table. "That day changed him. However, I understand you have questions. Please take a seat, inspectors." They talked for about two hours before Kuromaki exploded. "Stop speaking cool to me. I was there! I saw how you tracked signs our people wouldn't have notice else way! Do you really believe I would just buy this shit! That he turn up in the park with no memories what so ever? I did research, Missy! That day a girl out of his class was found dead and a fire killed twenty people, all Yakuza-members! You and your brother had weird sicknesses ever since! And you know what? You had those sicknesses before! Repeatingly for ten months! So Tell me the Truth! Who are you and what happened!?"  
"Shut up!",Souta shouted and stormed towards the inspectors. Kagome jumped up and held him back, but it didn't stop him from staring both men death in the eye. "Don't you ever again insult nee-san! Get back to your work and leave us alone! She gave you enough answers! Be Happy with it!"  
Mister Higurashi was about to scowl, when the inspectors stood up. "Well, thanks for your help.",Kuromaki smiled and put his hat on. "I think I can close this file with that information and be on my way." The two men left, leaving the Higurashi-family thunderstruck. "Did I do that?" ,Souta asked slowly.  
Kagome nodded unsure. "Seems like it." A idea popped in her head. "Like to help me with something."

-ooo-

"Kagome." Kagome stopped to look at her grandfather. It was day, meaning Souta was in the basement sleeping. She herself was only up because nature had demanded her rights. Wearing her blue pajama, she wanted nothing more than going back in bed. The next night was important because Souta were going to leave the shrine for the first time since his transformation and she didn't know how much restraining he would need in a crowd.  
Her grandfather wore his usual robes and looked seriously. Something was up, his eyes warned her. "Yes, ojii-san?",she asked, for some reason fearing the answer. He pointed at the living room. "We need to talk.",he said and lead the way. Kagome followed hesitantly and found her already waiting mother there. The older woman looked old and afraid.  
It worried the miko. "What's wrong?",she asked immediately. Her mother sighed. "You know what is wrong..."  
"If you mean Souta, he is slowly getting the hang of it. And-" -"It dosn't change what he is!",she whispered harsh, her whole body shook. Kagome took a step back, eyes wide.  
"That is right.",her grandfather agreed. "I know you love Souta. But you have to realize that Souta is death! He was replaced by that thing. It drinks blood and manipulates people. For all we know it could kill us as soon as it wakes, child." His words was cold and cut Kagome deep.  
"What do you want me to?" she asked numbly, hiding her eyes behind her bangs. "To kill him? Is it that?" The silence that followed was answer enough. "YOU WILL WRITE OVER THE CUSTODY FOR SOUTA AND ME TO MY NAME RIGHT NOW!",she shouted angry, tears in her eyes, shocking the two in front of her and waking Souta.

* * *

It's starting a bit slow, but I promise to get them to Mystic Falls next chapter. Anyways, hoped you liked it. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: New Faces

Thanks for the reviews. Please enjoy. I own a pen, I own crazy ideas, I own a laptop -but I do not own InuYasha or Vampire Diaries, sadly enough.

* * *

Chapter 3: New faces

It was a nice day. The sky was clear. Birds sung their songs. Trees full of leafs were on both sides of the road. The road however was old, and through for some it would have charming, for Kagome it was outright annoying. She had gotten out of the plain four hours ago, made a driver's license two hours ago, bought a car one hour ago and was now fighting her way up the dirt street with a hungry vampire riding shotgun. "When we are there, we are going to have coffee.",she growled. "Lots of coffee..."  
Souta gave a small smile. He, too, was tired. And hungry, through he was used to that by now. The flight had resolved in only one slight burn on his arm due to a woman that had to walk past him to go the toilet while having her period. But, looking up to the sky, he couldn't help but fell lucky. Sun light no longer burned him and he didn't need to hide in basements anymore. It was due to the yoruhi(nightday)-blessing.  
One week ago, after finding his mother and grandfather's betrayal, they and Kagome started to do the paperwork for their custody. His sister had also started to sell coins, she had gotten as reward for taking down village-attacking youkai in the past, and earned around five million dollar. To avoid police, Souta had also agreed to manipulate the museum's director into stealing them the tamachikara, which Kagome needed to give him his sun-immunity. When the paper work was done yesterday, the siblings had already booked a flight and owned a house in the U.S..  
And that's how one grumpy Kagome and one hungry Souta had landed in a red trunk, driving a dirt street up a mountain. The boy sighed. What his other family members had said had cut him deeply. If it wouldn't have been for his sister he might have killed himself. This higher-level feelings -could one call it that?- would be the end of him one day. His feelings and the smell of babies -the new torture of his life. Which could last forever. He looked over to his sister, who was still mortal and felt fear rise. She would die one day and he would stay behind, alone.  
Kagome did not notice his moon swing, but something else and smiled widely. "Coffee, here we come." she grinned and drove up in front of a small mayor. It had a black roof and had ivy growing all over the sand-colored stone walls. Framed by some apple trees, the house looked great. "Welcome home." the girl said to Souta and parked in one corner.  
Souta got out and blinked a little. "What is that noise?" he asked and helped his sister to get their bags. They did not have a lot, only two back bags and four bags. Kagome looked at him confused for a moment, then smiled. "There is a waterfall around here." She explained, then went into the house. "And guess what -there are hot springs near the house! Would you like to come in? We have to explore some time, but not today." She pointed around the empty house. "We have to go shopping. I mean, we don't even have beds. And we need lunch." She stopped a moment and glanced at Souta. "By the way, the freezer should be in the basement."  
Souta smiled at her pouting half hearted and speeded upstairs to claim his room by putting his bag in. The room was white, like all rooms upstairs, with light carbnet. A large double glass door lead to a balcony. From there one had a wonderful view at the mountains around the house as well as at the village below. Mystic Falls, he remembered the name. Kagome thought a village would be easier for him to handle than a whole city. Not really sure about it, he had still agreed, knowing that he was not the only one she had to protect and that nobody would look in a place like that for Shikon no Tama.  
He was back down stairs, when she made some phone calls. Apparently their new school had some more question. The boy sickened at the thought. Was being a vampire not a good enough excuse to ditch school? Not to Kagome. In her opinion, some 'normality' was exactly what he needed. So, seeing as he had been learning her class levels stuff turning her travels -curse his kind soul-, he ended up being told that he would start going in the same class with her. It was partly for the other students' safety, he knew, but ... High school had been simply not ... Shaking his head, he went in the basement.  
After a bit of searching he found a freezer. Kagome had sold part of the coins on the black market, which had her meet a youkai named Sora. Being not human he had no problem to sell human blood that was the youkai-version of caviar. Some ruling party forbid the consume however, which was way the man didn't ask question when Kagome, after insuring that nobody had to die for it -Sora said to many deaths would make his work hard and there were enough people who willingly gave blood for 'poor people in Africa'-, started ordering a lot. In return they, however, couldn't ask about the ruling party.  
Opening the freezer, he took one bag out and went upstairs. Shopping and hungry did went as bad together as drinking and standing beside the freezer. Kagome was not freaked out by him drinking, hadn't since after the first week. Most likely due to having killed herself. Still, sometimes it worried him. After she finished her call, she waited for him to finish and clean up, mumbling about 'no coffee machines' and 'stupid roads'.  
A little while later, they made a stop at a coffee shop before buying the most important furniture, a radio, a coffee machine, a fridge and human food. It was evening till it was all at the house and they got to sleep after building the beds together. Sleeping till afternoon, Kagome woke to make some other phone calls, this time for insurance, bank and again school. Souta, who woke later, thanked the kamis that they had enough money and not had to go to work, too.  
All calls done, they decided to go back to Mystic Falls. It seemed to be a nice town, really, but as the new ones you're never sure where to go. So they stopped in front of a very busy bar. A girl around Kagome's age with blond-brown hair and eyes showed them their table. "What can I bring you?" she asked with a semi-forced smile.  
"Two coffees, please." Kagome tried to be friendly non than less. She didn't want problems in a bar again. The girl, 'Vicky' the name pat said, nodded and went off with a quick "Right away.". Souta stared after her. "She smells funny.",he whispered to his sister, who nodded thoughtfully. "Her eyes were off. Maybe there is something way off. Strange, you couldn't make out the difference between youkai and human."  
He made a face. "But you and your aura-reading." he gave back, earning a not completely serious evil look from Kagome.  
Suddenly, there was a boy in front of they table and said : "So, what's up?" He had the same hair color like Vicky, but had blue eyes and wore a brown jacket over a white shirt. His jaw was tense and he forced a smile. For reason he tried very hard to not look behind himself.  
His sudden appearance made the two Japanese jump and blink at each other. "Ano... Hallo?",Souta tried, while Kagome look past him. Three girl had just entered the bar. Realizing the boy tried to avoid them, the miko turned back to him with a smile. "My name is Hi... Kagome Higurashi and this is my brother Souta. We just moved here.",she willtly gave him a excuse to stand with them, ignoring the younger boy's look. No matter if stalker or crush, both was award and she could relate to it.  
Gratefulness flashed through the boy's eyes, before being replaced by curiosity. "I'm Matt.",he quickly introduced himself. "Nice to meet you. You're new in Mystic Falls?"  
"Yeah, we arrived here yesterday. Bought the old Piers-mayor up on the mountain.",she explained. Souta just shook his head and Vicky came back with the coffees. "Oh, hi, Mattie. Can I bring you something?"  
"Eh, sure, Vic. A coke, please."  
"Sure."she smiled at him, before glazing at the Higurashis and leaving. Souta starred after her a moment, before turning to Matt, who sat down on a free chair. "Your girlfriend or something?" he asked.  
Matt looked at him in bewilderment, then shook his head. "No, no, she's my little sister."he told him quickly. "So, the Piers place? Heard the Lookwoods had it for sell, but ... well, do you live alone? Where are you from?"  
"Just us -don't ask, bad family problems."she said upon seeing the question come up. "We're from Tokyo, Japan." Souta laughed lightly at his face, as Matt blinked. "So you came across half of the world and somehow found your way to our little town? Wow... That's pretty ... How is that working? Are your parents paying?"  
That made Souta stop. "We no longer have contact to the rest of our family.",he said in warning, then he relaxed a little and forced the bad memories away. "Kagome-neesan is big in archaeology and is looking after us."  
"Really? That's interesting."Matt smiled at Kagome. "I can show you the library some time, through I'm not sure if this town has a lot to offer in that rubric."  
Vicky came back and brought Matt's cola. "Having fun?",she asked with a bittersweet smile.  
"Oh, yes, Vic, this are Kagome and Souta." he introduced them. "Souta, Kagome, this is Vicky." He turned back to his sister. "They're new in town."  
"Really, now?" Vicky forced a smile again. "So are you going to our school?"  
"You mean Timber High?" ,Kagome asked, glad that nobody noticed the look Souta gave the waitress. "Yeah, we'll be both starting there when semestier starts." She gave her brother a little kick to get his attention.  
"Both?" Matt turned to Souta. "Aren't you like twelve?"  
"Not for another month.",he shrugged, and pointed at Kagome. "It's her fault."  
"You would be only bored in that other class anyway.",she gave back, sticking her tongue out.  
The other boy chluckled, through he studied the younger one confussed. "That's ...nice. If you want, I can show you around on monday."  
"Sure." Kagome smiled, partly aware that someone sat down behind her with a sigh. "It will be nice to know someone there. Ari- Thanks a lot."  
Vicky left them to serve the persons behind them. "What can I bring you, Sheriff?"  
Ignoring the urge to turn around, she concentrated on the two boy's conversation. "So what do you guys have planed for today."  
"Not much. Ne-san wanted to get some herbs and then we have to put the funiture together."  
"The green house is already closed as far as I know. What do you need?"  
"Ano..." He looked at his sister in question and she started to count them. "Lavender, fever-few, elder, fennel, cat mint, sweet bay, and lovage. And of course viven. And what ever else I can find." Kagome counted. She was a miko, she was going to have a large herbs garten. It was the only healing technique she knew. Through maybe the tamachikara from Ruka would have something._ Man, now that I think about it, I'm now a forbidden miko, too. Well, I guess, the group that executed Ruka won't exist anymore. I'm the last miko after all. Should I write a tamachikara, too?_  
She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice the rest of the boy's talk. "Your sister is into traditional stuff, hmm?" -"You could say so. She has a lot to do with history." -"She should mention that to the Coach." -"Coach?" -"Yeah, my football coach is the history teacher on our school." -"You play football? That's so cool!" -"Haha, you think so." -"Hmhmm! I tried to learn, but I never understood the rules..." -"So? Okay, then I'm going to explain it to you. Now first, there is the team. The most im..."

* * *

So what do you think? Souta might hate it, but I had to get him where the action is and so he landed in high school. Please review and let me know.


	4. Chapter 4: The Wolves' School

Hi and thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy. (I don't own InuYasha or Vampire Diaries.)

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Wolf's School**

Souta put the blood bag in the microwave that morning. He wore a black jeans and a blue shirt, happy that they weren't as big on school uniforms in the U.S. as they were in Japan. Who knew what he could have end up in? Still, he was nervous. He was eleven -everyone would stare at him. He was a vampire -many things could go wrong. It made the normal fear of a new school seemed old... The microwave made _Ting_ and he took his breakfast out.  
Sitting down at the table, he waited for Kagome to come down and drank. When the girl finally did arrive, he knew he had a hard day in front of him. She wore a light-blue jeans, black ballerinas and a black top. Her hair was open and the Shikon no Tama hung on a small chain around her neck. She smiled at Souta and went to make two portions of eggs and bacon, while he debated whatever she was or was not planing on him beating up every second guy at school. Hell, he knew he got mad before when guys made _comments_ about his sister's look, even through he never beat anyone up. But now with his new mood swings... He prayed to every of the seven luck kami for the safety of the school.  
He was just glad that this Ty, a friend of Matt they met the other day, was apparently dating Vicky behind Matt's back. He liked Matt, but Tyler was an jerk and was staring way to long on Kagome's ass. But Matt had introduced him to them -just as he had with the rest of the football team- when they met in the bar yesterday again, so he had to deal with him. The 'mass introduction' had also attracted one Caroline. Souta did not know what to think of her, but she was nicer than Vicky and Kagome seemed to had been having fun talking to her and her two friends Elena and Bonnie.  
"Hey, sleepy head." Kagome said and stole the empty bag from his hand. "Breakfast is on the table. And you have to start drinking those out of glasses." Throwing the bag away, she returned to sit across from him. She sighed and for a short moment she looked nervous before she smiled at him. "Well, here we go."

-ooo-

"Kagome!" Said girl jumped and turned around, after having just existed the car, to look at Caroline. The blond smiled at her and grasped her arm. "Come on, I can't wait to show you around! Matt is waiting on the entrance. Come on!" She dragged the raven haired girl with her. Souta followed behind them amused at first, but when they came closer to the building and hunger slowly rose in him, he slided his hand in Kagome's. Better look childish than bloody. He tried to not breath in to much.  
Beside him Kagome made a comment on how beautiful Caroline's necklace was, and the trio stopped as the girls started talking about it. Souta closed his eyes for a second and focused on willing the hunger down again. When he was ready, he squeezed his sister's hand to let her know, that it was okay again. For some reason she lately let him fight his hunger alone.  
Mac smiled when they reached the main entrance. "Hey there." He lead them to the secretary, where they got their identical schedule. Caroline afterwards went off to see Elena, who had lost her parents. While Matt showed them the school and where their classes where, he and Souta kept talking about football, making Kagome smile. She was aware that it took her brother's thoughts ... away from other things, but she was not sure if they would do and see the next game. Well, maybe they tried. Her brother really seemed to like it.  
Whispers became their constant companies till they reached their first class. Matt had to go somewhere else, so they had to go in the math room alone. "We meet again, my old foe.",the miko mumbled under her breath, then smiled when she saw Bonnie. Waving to her, the girl went over quickly to sit beside her, while Souta sat down in front of her. He shook his head when both girls gave him a questioning glace and just hoped that watching his sister during math was as entertaining as he believed it was.  
The teacher came in shortly after and started writing equation on the board. "Did you hear Darren and Brooke?" a girl in the row behind Bonnie and Kagome started. "They were found dead this morning. Apparently it was some kind of animal."  
"I know." her friend whispered back. "It's terrible. How is Jackie keeping up?" Kagome listened closely to them, but it was clear that they didn't knew the pair. Darren Malloy and Brooke Fenton._ Hmm..._ "Yeah, I heard they were both bitten in the neck." The miko froze. Animals don't attack the neck when attacking a human.

-ooo-

"Have you been attacking them?" she asked as soon as she got her brother away from the others students to the side of the building during the next break. Everyone else was hurrying to their next class at the time being, so they were alone.  
Souta stared at her in disbelieve. "What?"  
"No animal goes for the neck -that is just an urban legend." Kagome gave him a serious glace. "Look, I know it is hard for you. But if something happens you have to tell me. Else way I won't be able to look out for you..." Was it even possible for a vampire to live on 'frozen' food? Or was it just a matter of time till he had to drink directly from the source? There were no 'How do I rise a vampire'-handbooks. So how was she supposed to know? Should she teach him to hunt? Should they leave the school?  
"What are you talking about! It was an animal!"Souta shouted in anger. "Is this how it's gonna be now? Every time someone dies you..." He grinched his teeth together and looked away. A second later he punched the wall, which cracked under his fist.  
His sister's eyes soften. He was right. She had been unfair on him. Even with everything thrown his way he did this well... Hugging him tight, she kissed his forehead. "Gomen, Souta."she whispered. "I guess I'm a little on the edge. Maybe I shouldn't tell you, but I don't really know what to do either with ...you know... And the paperwork is getting the last of my nerve. And... Still, I shouldn't have accused you and I'm sorry." True be told, he ignored her. "How about this?"she tried. "You have a wish free." She stepped back, so he wasn't touching Shikon, and smiled. "Tell me what you want and you got it."  
"We're going to the party."Souta shot immediately. "And I get to drink whatever I want."  
"Party?"the girl blinked confused back at him.  
"Yeah." He gave a small smile. "They were talking about it in the hallways. Some kind of camp fire party starting tonight. Everyone is going. We can't miss that. Please?"  
Kagome gave a little sigh. She was in no mood for parties. They still needed a few things. And she had to get them registered, fill for Green Cards and get some other papers for the school. Last night she had only one hour sleep. But if she refused now it would look as if she wouldn't trust him with that many people. "Get me an address and we go."she gave in. It meant she had to sleep this afternoon, but alright. She wouldn't see any more papers that day anyways. Suddenly she realized something else he had said. "You're not drinking alcohol on my watch, young man!"  
"Aww, come on! It's gonna be my first party!"  
"You're eleven!"  
"Yeah, and that for another thousand years."  
"That's no excuse!"  
The signal for the start of the next class echoed from inside the building.  
"Um, we're late for class."  
"Do you still remember where we have to go?"  
Silence.  
"Great..."  
They left quickly to find their class. I'm so an idiot.,Kagome sighed to herself._ Those girls most likely misunderstand something. But to think someone is that soon after our arrival killed... The girls misunderstood! I bet it wasn't the neck!_

-ooo-

The smell of herbs welcomed them in the small shop, relaxing the miko immediately. Souta rolled his eyes. The young woman behind the corner smiled. "Welcome.",she said. "How may I help you?"  
"I am looking for a few herbs." Kagome smiled back, pointing lightly at her list. That action woke the other womans interest. "Starting a new garden?"  
"Yes." the high school girl nodded and put the first herb plants into her basket. "We just moved here and it is a old tradition of my people."  
"Your people?" The new voice made the siblings look up. A female sheriff with blond hair watched at them.  
"Hai, I'm a miko -a shintopriestess. A long time ago we were the protector and healer of the villages we lived in." Kagome explained and got a few other plants. "Nowadays, we of course can no longer keep up with hospitals and police, but I like to keep hold of those traditions."  
"That sounds nice. You don't look like a priestess."  
"And you wouldn't look like a sheriff if you wouldn't wear that uniform."  
A small smile came to the sheriff's face. "It's nice to hear that for a change. "  
This confused Kagome, but she stayed quiet. No reason to meddle with personal affairs of people she just met. So she went done her list and found every herb except one. "Excuse me, Miss. Do you have viven somewhere?"  
"Viven?" the shop owner repeated. "I'm sorry, dear. Vivain doesn't grow in this area for about the last hunderd years."  
"Eh? How come?"  
"I guess the ground around here isn't right for them. That's also why we don't sell viven here."  
Kagome nodded in defeat. She liked viven a lot -one of the best herbs against exhaustion, for skin complains and treating wounds. On her travels it was a multical life savior -whenever it was to help her allies or to deal with InuYasha. The thought brought back unwanted memories and she shook her head trying to chase them away. It still hurt a lot. "Alright, this is all then."  
While his sister was paying, Souta looked over to the sheriff, to find her studying Kagome with great interest and -was that hope?

-ooo-

Kagome kept a close eye on Souta when they drove up the hill, following Bonnie's car. She did not feel safe at the moment. Her instincts were screaming at her. Maybe because her little vampire brother wanted to drink alcohol. Truly unnerving. He was much to young for that! And could vampires get drunk? A drunk vampire was the last thing she needed! "Wipe that grin off your face." she shot at him.  
But it only grew larger. "Not a chance, oneesan." Souta practically sing-songed. "It's party time. Oh! I see them!" True enough they reached the bonfire place not even three minutes later. Parking beside Bonnie, Kagome forced a happy smile. "Remember -the second I see beer or the likes in your hand, we are going home."  
"Are you still jet-laked?"  
"No, I'm fine."  
Souta thought a moment. "Oh, I get it. You never been to a party like this either, and because of all the time traveling, you find it hard to connect with normal people -you are afraid to make a fool out of yourself."  
Her glace would make Sesshumaru proud and Souta got out of the car quickly. Rolling her eyes and smiling she joined him, Bonnie and Caroline, the latter having come with Bonnie, in front of the car. "Okay..."Caroline spoke up with a smile and started to back. "I am going to look for our mysterious hottie."  
Bonnie smiled at the siblings' confused expressions. "'Hottie' is Stefan Salvatore."  
"Oh, you mean the other new guy?" Souta asked skeptical.  
"She did say she wanna marry him.",Kagome remembered and shook her head. "Why do I have the feeling he -You don't like him, right, Bonnie?"  
"Oh, that..." The other girl made a face. "It is stupid. Forget it. You gonna think it is weird."  
"I am really used to weird stuff." the time traveler gave back, as the trio made they way over to the bonfire. "So bring it on."  
Bonnie shook her head.  
"I'm not gonna leave you alone till you tell me."  
Again, their new friend made a face. "Alright... Well, you see... I know that gonna sound crazy and all but, well, supposedly my ancestors were Salem Witches."  
"Really?" Souta got big, excited eyes. "That is so cool!"  
"Why would you think that?" Bonnie's bewildered reaction confused again.  
"Witches are very wise spiritual leaders and strong protectors." ,Kagome explained. "The most common type of psychic in the world, but also one of the most powerful ones. And they remained strong, being woman who wouldn't get told who to be, in a world that was ruled by men and feared the supernatural. You should be proud of that."  
"Yeah, I am." The two woman smiled.  
"They kinda sound like mikos." Souta added.  
"Mikos?" The african american looked confused.  
"Shintopriestesses." the asian girl smiled. "We have the same position as witches, but only exist in Japan. Also, our powers are limited to our own, while a witch can channel that of spirits and allied witches. Or at least that is what I heard."  
The glin in Bonnie's eyes marked the beginning of an long talk about witches and mikos, which Souta used to sneak away from the two girls. He eat his fill before he came here, so he had no problem with all the people here. Also after the half day in school he was also more used to the situation. After a quick look around he found Matt and Tyler drinking some beer under a tree. "Hey."  
"Hey there, little man." Was it a wonder he didn't like Tyler? "What are you doing here?"  
"What are you doing here?" he gave back.  
"Ty, stop it." Matt stopped in. "So ... would you like something to drink... err..." He stood helplessly over the crate of beer. "I'm not sure if we... "  
Tyler rolled his eyes and opened a bottle. "It's all part of the high school experience." he said and gave it to Souta. "We can't have you miss out, now can we?" His eyes however clearly said that he didn't believe he would take it.  
So Souta took it and drank a sip. His apprentice would never change, so why let it hold him back? And if his sister caught him, he could just manipulate her, right?

-ooo-

Elena found Bonnie and Kagome grinning, just when they came to the conclusion that witches and mikos cousins were and that grandparents were just crazy. "Oh, hey, Elena."smiled Bonnie. But it was clear that she searched for someone. "You're looking for someone?"  
"Err, yeah..." Elena admitted, getting shyly red. "I was going to meet Stefan here..."  
Bonnie's smile grew forced a little bit and Kagome made a mental note to get to know the guy a bit better. "So, where is he?" the brunette asked.  
Elena shrugged. "I don't know, you tell me. You're the psychic one, remember?"  
"Oh, right I forgot. Give me a sec, gran says I need to concentrate." She closed her eyes to do so, but her childhood friend stopped her. "Wait, you need a crystal ball."  
Kagome laughed when Bonnie was handed an empty beer bottle, but grew dead serious the second she took it. Her eyes grew unfocused for a second. Being a miko, she realized her friend must have a vision. A second later the girl, Kagome had a feeling was a real, but awoken witch, let go of the bottle as if she would have burned her.  
"What did you see?"Kagome asked before Elena got even the chance to. Bonnie looked at both of her friends hesitantly. "it was weird. When I touched you, Elena, i saw a crow."  
"What?"the other brunette asked confused, but Kagome recognized something in her eyes that told her she had an idea what the going-to-be-witch talked about.  
"A crow. There was fog. A man." Elena looked worried now and Bonnie quickly took the bottle from her. "I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There is nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Okay, I'm gonna get a refill." With that Bonnie left a very worried Kagome and a very confused Elena behind. They looked at each other with a small, unsure smile. "So what is Souta doing?",Elena asked.  
Confused, Kagome turned to -where her little brother was supposed to be. And froze. "He was not here when you came?"  
"Was he supposed to?"  
Kagome cursed under her breath. "I'm sorry, Elena... I.."  
"I have a little brother, too.",Elena gave a understanding nod. They smiled at each other and went separate ways. Out of the corner of her eyes the miko could make Stefan, going to Elena, out. But in the moment she didn't care. She had to find that brat.  
It wasn't long before she spotted him, playing some kind of rock throwing-game with Matt and other boys. They were smiling. Kagome relaxed and settled down on the small pavilion, where she could watch them, but not be spotted. It was good for Souta to find friends, so -as long as he wasn't drinking- she would leave him alone.  
"Little brothers are such a handful, aren't they?"  
Surprised Kagome turned around. In front of her stood a man with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black shirt and leather jacket. He had a mischief smile on his face. "You can't help but want to strangle them.",he grinned.  
The girl gave a small smile. "Sometimes, oh yeah. But in the end one can never do it."  
"Eventually it's gonna happen."  
She looked at him. "Had a fight with yours?"  
He made a face. "Always." Then he looked her dead in the eyes, with an intensity that made her fight the urge to look away. "Let's leave. It is boring here and I know a much better place to party."  
Taking a step back, she shook her head. "Not gonna happen." she said shyly annoyed. "You should find some other girl for that. And why did you even come if you find it boring."  
He blinked a few times and started to study her. "Only here to steal some food."  
"I'm not really sure, if they have a lot of food here."  
The smile he gave her, made her sure that she was missing something. And that made her put her guard up even more. "You would be surprised."he said. "Oh, look. The little man is gone."  
Looking up, she realized it was the true. She left the hentai without a second thought, all the time aware of his glace in her back.  
It took her a while to find him. And when she did, he had a beer bottle in her hand. "Souta..."she half growled. Perplexed he jumped around to face her, hiding the bottle behind his back only a second later. "Hi, onee-s-"  
"Don't give me any sweet talk." Kagome crossed her arms and looked him death in the eye. "We talked about this."  
Souta was about to repel something when shouts came from the other side of the bonfire grounds. A boy carried Vicki, who was bleeding from her neck, out of the forest, Elena on their side. Matt rushed forward, as did Tyler. Kagome looked shocked at Souta. "Some kind of animal bit her." She tried to breath easy at the comment.  
Her brother was drunk and attacked someone. "Souta, go and sit in the car. Now.",she growled. He looked insulted and didn't move, but he couldn't say anything in public. So Kagome grabbed him and dragged him there. Putting him in the car, she took her first-aid kit out and put a suntra on the car to lock Souta. "It wasn't me!",Souta growled at her.  
"I have to heal her first.",she shoot back. "Dammit, Souta. I can not kill all teenagers of Mystic Falls like that!" With that she ran back to Vicki and the others. "Let me see her! I'm a professional." Tyler and Elena stepped away hesitantly, Matt stayed to hold her hand and the other boy stayed close, too. She pointed him to come closer, as she took the shirt of the wound. "Hold her head up a little."  
The first once over showed a deep wound. "It missed the vital points."she told them, using reiki to adjust the facts and also purified all poison or drugs out of Vicki's body. It was all she could do without revealing her powers .  
Elena came closer and opened the first-aid kit. "What do you need?"she asked with a shacky voice.  
"Tissues."she said and picked them up. Quickly she started cleaning the wound. "Next needle and twine."  
"You wanna stick her?"Tyler protested. "You don't-"  
"If I can work on the open heart, I can do this, too! Now shut up! Elena..."  
Elena, who had prepared the tools with shacky hands handed them to her. Kagome started stitching and was finished in no time. "Bandage." By the time she finished bandaging, sirens came closer. But it was the sheriff, not the ambulance. So the miko ignored it and prepared a shot against infections.  
"What happened here? How is she?"the sheriff asked.  
"Animal attack. Bite in the neck, one and a half inch deep. Missed vital points. No bones broken. Were stitched and I'm giving an antidobe right now. Brushed on the upper and lower back from the fall. Lost a lot of blood." At this point, Matt and the boy looked surprised up and Tyler actually checked to find what Kagome needed only one look to see. "No claw marks or other bruises." She pointed at the boy across. "He and Elena found Vicki in the woods. She needs some kind of pillow." Matt placed his jacket under Vicki's head and the miko adjusted it quickly, so it wouldn't strain the neck. "Green bottle, Elena." She took the bottle and moved around Vicki to put some on her back. "This ointment is going to help the bruises. She needs blood transmissions and has to stay in bed for four days, then take it easy." She looked up at Matt and gave a warm smile. "Don't worry. She'll be fine."  
Matt stared at her with big eyes. As did everyone else. The sheriff was the first to recover. She sent her men out to secure the area and take witness reports, before she came closer. "Is she really going to be okay, Miko?"  
"Hai. And my name is Kagome Higurashi, Sheriff.", the miko mumbled, focused at her work.  
"Liz Forbes." Liz mumbled back. She watched the other work without making Vicki flinching even once.  
The ambulance came up.

-ooo-

Taking the seal of, Kagome sat in the car. "There is another vampire here."  
"Oh, now you believe me!",Souta growled. "Let me guess -the bite mark didn't fit mine."  
She said nothing and growled in frustration. "So what? You were drunk!",she growled back.  
"I wasn't drunk!"  
"I saw you!"  
"I was not drunk! That thing didn't work!"  
"Oh, how great! So you were planning on getting even more?!"  
"So how is that your problem?! You're not my mother!"  
She flinched back. "You're right. I don't want to kill you." Starting the car, she took them home. Souta said nothing on the drive and started angry out the window. "Maybe the vampire is a nomad. We're gonna wait it out for a few days and then decide what to do." she said while parking in front of their house and went inside without waiting for him.

-ooo-

Stefan got up on his knees off the ground and broken glass with pain and looked up to the window. "I was impressed." Damon called from behind him, making him turn around. His older brother sat on the hedge, smiling and thought for a moment. He was unscratched. "I give it a six.",he said. "Miss some style, but I was presently surprised."  
The younger one got up all the way and looked at him annoyed.  
"Very good whole face. Arrarrgh." He copied it in a dramatically move and laughed lightly. "It..it was good."  
"It's all funny games, Damon, hah?",Stefan said as he came closer. "But where ever you go, people die."  
He looked at him non-understanding. "That's given."  
"Not here. I won't allowed it."  
"I take that as an invitation."  
"Damon, please, after all these years" Stefan tried frustrated, "can't we please just give it a rest."  
"I promised you an eternity of misery."Damon gave back skeptical and came closer. "So I'm just keeping my word." He smiled a little.  
"Just stay away from Elena."  
Damon made a surprised face and looked down at Stefan. "Were is your ring?"  
He looked at his finger shocked.  
"Hfff. Aww, sun is coming up in a couple hours and puff- ashes to ashes." He watched his brother looking at him scared and smiled. "Relax." He came closer and offered him the hand with the ring. "It's right here."  
Stefan put his ring on hesitantly. The second it was on his finger, Damon's eyes turned vampirish and he threw him against the garage. When his brother came back rolling to his feet, he said: "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeting on people. I wouldn't try it again." It was quiet for a second, then Damon smiled. "I think, we woke Zac up." He went towards the house. "Sorry, Zac."  
Now all he had to do was to take Elena from Stefan. And find out about the asian girl from the bonfire that smelled so good. She may know about vampires and viven, but he had a feeling, that she wasn't part of the Founders Council. He smirked. Sounded like fun.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. Till next time.


End file.
